Katara's Three Wishes
by hottestjwalker
Summary: Katara has three wishes. But unknowing to her, Toph & Suki have some tricks up their sleeves. They decide to make Katara's wishes true. this is gonna be good. all atla & zutara fans must read. for the sake of my sanity please review. VERY FUNNY.
1. Wish One: Toph

_**A/N: im enjoying with writing this. So REVIEW! And I have those annoying **_

'_**_LINE BREAK_" things because that's the only way I know how to put some line there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender but this story is purely mine.**_

_**Takes place at Western Air Temple.**_

"_You should do it!"_

"_No! You're idea! You!"_

"_No, you do it!"_

"_Suki, two words, I'm BLUH-IND! You can't expect me to be able to weave some crappy pieces of string together!"_

"_But- Fine. But just to let you know, I'm only doing this because I need to do sooomething around here. Sokka's jokes are getting so old and boring if you haven't noticed! Plus, Katara needs some happiness. She's been doing so much for us lately."_

__LINE BREAK__

Katara just finished the dishes and went to a table towards Suki. "Hey Suki, what cha dooooing?"

"Oh me? I'm just making these wish bracelets, look." She held up one bracelet to show Katara. The string was the color of snow that beautifully wrapped around six tiny shaped green beads that alternated in engraved design.

"Oh wow Suki. They're beautiful…"

"Yup. You want some? I made other ones too." Suki gestured to the other beautifully woven bracelets around her.

"Yes please!" Katara picked up an emerald green bracelet from in front of her. She never laid eyes on a piece of jewelry other than her necklace that was so simple and yet so beautiful. The dazed Waterbender began tying the bracelet to her wrist but failed. "Uh, Suki? Help?"

Suki reached over to tie the piece of jewelry to Katara and said, "The reason why these things are very popular among the women and girls of Kyoshi isn't because it's really pretty you know. "

"It's not? Why?"

"Cause these bracelets are wishing bracelets. They're believed to make your wishes come true."

Katara looked at her brother's girlfriend ."Wishing bracelets? And how are these wishing bracelets supposed to work?" Katara skeptically asked.

"Well Kyoshi women said that each color means something on the bracelet and once it falls off your wrist, your wish is supposed to come true. And when the bracelet crosses paths with someone else, that means that you wish will come true right then and there."

Katara looked down at her wrist with the green beaded bracelet on it and then she looked at Suki's green clothes. "So what does green mean?"

"In a wishing bracelet, green means obedience."

The Waterbender looked at the other bracelets that lie on the table. "What about red?"

"Love and romace."

"What about ora-"

Toph jumped up from the corner of the temple holding her head. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Katara quickly jumped up and looked around for danger. "Toph! What's wrong?" Katara asked alarmed and got into her fighting position.

"I CAN'T STOP STARING AT THE CELING!"Toph was lying on her back with her face towards the heavens (the ceiling).

At that, Suki turned back to Katara and untied the green bracelet from Katara and tied an orange one to replace it. "Here, just wear orange for now. Orange's insanity. Maybe this will prevent Toph's insanity."

So then Katara skeptically whispered to her bracelet "I wish that Toph would have some sanity and be quiet and nice for the rest of the day."

__LINE BREAK__

Later that night Suki and Toph stayed up until the rest of the group went asleep. Sokka was the first to pass out in his sleeping bag, then Katara, then Aang, and then Zuko. As soon as Suki and Toph were sure the other four were dead asleep, Suki stealthily stood up and stepped over Sokka's still body and then over Aang and then over Zuko towards Katara. Suki swiftly unzipped Katara's sleeping bag and gently grabbed her wrist that wore the woven bracelet. She slowly untied the jewelry from the sleeping Katara and re-zipped her sleeping bag back up quietly. Suki silently walked back to Toph and gave her the bracelet with a grin. "Here ya, go." Suki whispered. "Now just make sure that Katara gets this bracelet back and that you're all nice and quiet tomorrow. Okay?"

Toph nodded with a wide grin that split her face in half, "Got it."

__LINE BREAK__

The next day, while Katara was practicing her Waterbending at the river, Toph came up running to her. "Katara? KATARAAA!"

She turned around, "What, what?"

In her whining voice she said, "Katarrraa! Will you please. Stop. Leaving. YOUR GIRLY STUFF IN MY PANT POCKETS!"

"Wha?" She looked over to her left wrist that was empty. "oh. Sorry, Toph. It must've fell off when I was doing the laundry. My bad."

Toph dropped the orange jewelry into Katara's waiting hand and to Katara's surprise the Earthbender suddenly became another person by saying, "It's no problem Katara. You do so much work for all of us with doing all those dishes, and cooking, and laundry, and cleaning… it's no problem."

"uh, your welcome. I guess. Wait. Toph! Did u just call me Katara? No name calling like Sugar Queen? No names like Sweetness?" _Wha?_ Katara remembered the bracelet she was still holding in her hand that Toph just returned to her._ The bracelet! It worked! Whoa. _

Toph sweetly answered, "Do you want me to call you Sweetness, Katara?"

"Erm. No thanks…"

Toph nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders and walked back to the temple leaving Katara in her questioning thoughts.

"_S-she just… bracelet…worked... Wish… TRUE!" _she thought in her head. And Katara ran back to Suki.

_**A/N: Okay, okay. I have four really bad excuses on why it took forever to get some stories down. 1) too many freaking reports for Honors English (yes I'm in high school honors classes even though I suck at writing fanfics) 2) Facebook is too addictive, 3) I'd rather watch my brothers epic fails in Tae Kwon Do, and 4) I can't stop listening to Bruno Mars. His songs are sooo good… *fangirl sigh***_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_

**_TELL ME WHY U LIKED THIS IN REVIEW!_**


	2. Wish Two: Sokka

"_Nice work with the wishy bracelet trickery!"_

"_Thanks. Good job with the 'AHH! I CAN'T STOP STARING AT THE CEILING!' act."_

"_pfft. No problemo. I'm just glad that our plan is starting to work. But you have nooo idea on how hard it is to not call her Sugar Queen or Sweetness."_

"_ah! Shh, Toph! Go! She's coming!"_

"_Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll be listening in."_

_LINE BREAK_

Katara left the river and dashed to Suki who's over in the temple. "Suki! Oh, Suki! The bracelet! It worked!"

Suki looked up acting innocent, "Wha?"

"THE WISHING BRACELET! I wished for Toph to be quiet and polite and stuff! AND IT WORKED! Suki, isn't this amazing! I didn't think it would work!"

"It worked? Wow. That is amazing! Wait? Toph? Quiet? No way!"

"Yes way!" Katara looked over at Toph who was now sitting around next to Sokka, Aang, and Zuko. And to Katara's utter amazement Toph wasn't doing her usual jabbering or tricks OR toe picking.

"Whoa. But these things," Suki held up the bracelets. "they're just myths. I can't believe this."

"Believe it! And hey, can I have another one?"

"Sure!" Suki handed Katara a green bracelet.

"Green means obedience right?"

"Yupp."

"Okay then! This time I'm gonna wish that Sokka will do the dishes and the cooking tonight! MUHAHAHA!"

Sukis' eyes widened and she froze. _"How the hell do Toph and I fake that?" _she thought to herself.

Katara turned around and skipped away not noticing Suki's nervousness.

As soon as Suki was sure that Katara was far away she yelled, "Toph! Toph! TOPH,TOPH, TOPH!"

Toph responded by jumping from her spot near the forest covering her sensitive ears. "OW! OW! Suki! I hear you! Dammit Suki, you sure have some strong lungs there."

"Sorry. But did you hear that? Katara 'wished' for Sokka to do the dishes and stuff! What do we dooo!"

"Just get Sokka to do the dishes! Sheesh! It's not that hard."

"Yeah but it's Sokka we're talking 'bout here! He never does the dishes!"

"PUH-LEASE. Watch and learn Suki. Watch and learn."

Toph turned around on one heel and began walking towards Sokka who was lazily picking at his teeth. "YO! Snoozles! DISHES! NOW!"

Sokka looked up, "wha? No thanks. I'm busy."

"Busy doing what? Picking meat out of your teeth the size of the dang animal itself?"

Sokka's voice cracked, "Picking of the teeth is veryyy important you know! It's very important. I hate smelly breath. Plus, I don't enjoy the sensation of old meat stuck in my teeth. Or the flavor of it either! Ooh! Except for babysabertoothmooselioncub. The stringiness and tenderness of the meat is very tas-"

Toph grabbed his nose causing Sokka to talk like a duck and said, "Shut. Up! DISHES! NOW!"

"Why me?"

"Because I said so." Toph answered.

"ummm….how about…. NO."

"HAHAH! You're funny! NOT! Dishes. Now."

"Nah...I'll pass."

"Sokka, do the damn dishes now!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"Make me!" Sokka folded his arms stubbornly. That made Toph lose it.

Toph reached up and grabbed Sokka by the ear , yanking him into the kitchen while he was kicking and flailing, "NOOOOO! NOOO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! NOOO"

Suki just followed the two.

Toph, being a strong girl for her size and age, got Sokka to the sink.

Sokka stubbornly kept his arms to his sides as Toph commanded him, "Hands in the water now Snoozles!"

"No."

"SOKKA!"

"NO."

Toph got behind him and grabbed both arms and attempted to put his hands in the soapy dish water. All the while Sokka was screaming like a child. "AHHHHHHH! Ahhhh! AHHH! NO!"

Even though Toph was strong Sokka was stronger and managed to keep Toph from forcing him to do the unforgiving chore of washing the dishes. "NO WAY! YOU'RE CRAZY!" and he stormed off.

Toph turned around to see Suki and shrugged. "Sokka's not doing the dishes."

"We can do the dishes ourselves and tell Katara that Sokka did it!" Suki answered with high hopes.

The two looked at each other and laughed. "nah!"

"Okay, okay. I guess that Katara won't have her wish come true this time. If we had every 'wish' come true then she'd go crazy and then we'd go crazy."

"We're not making her hopes and wishes come true this time then. The wish that she'll make on the next bracelet will be made true by us."

"Okayyy." Said Suki with faded optimism.

"WAIT!" Toph stuck a finger in the air signaling that she had an idea.

"What?"

"Stay. Here."

Suki blinked confused. "Okay…"

Toph left the room to go get something and came back with Sokka's beloved space sword. "Ohh Sokka…. Look what I goottttttt" she mischievously sang as she waved the black blade sword slowly in the air.

Sokka looked up. "NO WAY! Give. Me. The. Sword."

"hmmm… nope." Toph teased.

"Toppphhh!" he whined. "Suki! Do something!"

Suki answered, "Nope. Not until u do the dishes."

"BWA? No. I am not doing the dishes!" and Sokka lunged for the sword in Toph's hand and failed. "Gimmie! Gimmie!"

"I said no." Toph said. She kicked up an earth platform so high that it almost touched the ceiling and threw the sword on top of it. "You'll get that when you are done with the effing dishes."

So the two Earth girls walked from the leaving a mouth gaping Sokka in the small kitchen with a small sink that had a large amount of dirty dishes and pans.

_**A/N: Review please! And it took me forever to get this story out because of the stupid editor in me.**_


	3. Wish Three: Zuko

"_I am such a natural at getting what I want."_

"_Yup."_

"_You see, the trick is to be assertive." _

"_yeah."_

"_And ya hafta show him who's the boss."_

"_uh-huh"_

"_HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"_

"…_."_

"_Well? Are you listening to me?"_

"_Quiet! I'm thinking! I'm trying to plan out what will be going on next."_

"_hmph."_

__LINE BREAK__

"How- the? Sokka? Dishes? I'm confused." Katara pointed at Sokka confused.

"Didn't you make a wish about that?" Suki asked innocently again.

"Oh yeaa! But wait!" Katara looked to her wrist. There was no bracelet there. She began looking around for it. Her eyes scanned the room and in the corner she spotted her emerald bracelet lying on top of Sokka's boomerang bag. "Hey Sokka! Why is my bracelet here?"

Sokka turned around from the dishes and shrugged with an I-don't- know-and-I-don't –care- face "I don't know."

"_HAHA! You're doing the dishes! NEE NER NEE NER NEEE NERRR!"_ Katara happily thought to herself as she grabbed her bracelet from on top of Sokka's bag. "o-okay!" and she happily walked off to Suki again.

"SUKI! I. CAN'T. BELIEVE. THIS. Gimmie another bracelet!"

"Okay. But no more after this one kay?" Suki told Katara "Now, which one do you want?"

Suki reached into her green hip pocket and pulled out two more bracelets. Katara's eyes were as round as dishes when she saw them. One bracelet had silver woven string with gray beads and the other also had silver string. But what made Katara goggle at the jewelry the most, were the blue and dark red engraved beads that delicately and elegantly intertwined with each other.

"S-S-Suki?... I think I'm in love…" Katara held up the blue and red beaded bracelet.

Suki, thinking that she Katara was talking about the bracelet said, "Gorgeous, huh?"

"Yeah… Okay so what does this bracelet mean?"

Suki tried to remember what red and blue meant and honestly answered, "I…don't know…"

"You don't?"

"I forgot. Sorry. Red and blue…hmm…" Suki tapped on finger on her chin. "Red and blue were important too. And I can't believe I forgot."

Katara's eyes saddened a little. "awww."

"Well Katara, just wish something. Anything then! Just make some wish."

"But I don't know what to wish for then."

"Oh Katara, just make some wish. It's not that hard."

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." And at that Katara turned around and starting walking off while tying her new bracelet on.

"WAIT!" Suki stretched out her hand towards Katara "Aren't cha gonna tell me what you're gonna wish for?" She was beginning to panic because if she didn't know what Katara wished for, she and Toph wouldn't be able to somehow make Katara's wish true. "What are you gonna wish for?"

Katara turned back around to face Suki and her cheeks reddened. "erm… well I.. Okay, so you know how I told you a long time ago how I saw Aunt Wu and stuff? And about that powerful bender part? Well… I.. I want that to come true."

"Really? Katara! That's a wonderful thing to wish for!" Suki was getting a little excited now.

"Yup. So I'm gonna wish that something… I don't know what… but I'm gonna wish for something to happen with me and that powerful bender…. Whoever that is…."

"Katara that's awesome! You should sooo wish for that."

"Yippie! I will!" and again, Katara skipped away.

"Oh dang." Suki mumbled to no one. "_How do Toph and I make that true now_?" she thought in her head.

Suki jumped up when the door banged open. "WHAT?" Toph screamed at Suki. "How the hell do we get this 'poweful bender' guy to do 'something'? And who is he?"

"My God Toph. I almost had a heart attack."

"Well sorrryyy." Toph said with mock sarcasm. "But how? How do we get this wish to work?"

"I don't know how." Suki and Toph began walking to the courtyard of the temple while talking until Toph gasped.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"What?"

"HO-LY SHIITTTT."

"What Toph?"

"HOLY. SHEOT."

"What!"

"LOOK!"

"Holy shit wha- HOLY SHIT!" Suki screamed in disbelief as she saw what Toph was pointing at.

What Suki saw in front of her was Zuko and Katara holding hands looking very lovey dovey in the middle courtyard.

_**A/N: Okay idk how I should finish this or not. Any ideas on how to finish this? I'm stumped. So ideas are welcome in reviews! Btw I lovvveeedd writing this. REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
